Sara
Sara was an administrator and prominant character on the original War of the Ancient Races (contributing 852 posts and earning +6 karma) and War of the Ancient Races: Volume II (contributing 186 posts and earning +5 karma). She has since fallen out of contact Her character biography for the first War of the Ancient Races is: History: Name: Sara Lee Blade Pronunciation: S-ar-a Lee Blade Known as: Sara Description/Physical appearance: View Banner Below.VVVVV Personality: Sara is a laid back type of girl. She can be a brat and can become a little agro over things that displace her. She is generally nice to people if they are nice to her. Enjoys/Likes: Sara is a chick from the block. She enjoys hanging out, enjoys big parties (concerts too). She loves the night generally because it is the only time she can get away from her carers. Hates/Dislikes: Sara HATES her stepfather and dislikes her mother. For the simple fact that they were always drunk. Fav Colour: Green, Blue and Black. History: Sara’s life started out like any other ordinary girls. She had a beautiful talented mother who worked in a café, and an amazing father who was a teacher. Her parents had no siblings so she had no aunties, uncles, or cousins. Though that never made Sara feel less loved. She was always a happy and bright young girl. She started school and did well, and gained friends. She would often paint pretty pictures of ponies and flowers and butterflies, like any other little girl. As her life started form, she became a talented girl, who always did well in any area. She took Horse Riding Lessons, played sports, but her best talents were in singing and the speed in which she could run. She always brought home trophies, ribbons, medals etc, because of how far her talents had gotten her. When Sara turned 13 tragedy struck her family. Her father was killed in a car accident. What Sara didn’t know was that her father’s death would change everything. Her mother becoming distraught about her husbands death began to drink, neither did she work. One night she came home with a man, and they were both drunk, and later on he became Sara’s stepfather. They would be out all night and wouldn’t return until early morning and that is when Sara would cop emotional and physical abuse. Sara became fragile and weak, and very lost with both her appearance and what was going on with her life, and at the early age she stopped doing things she enjoyed. Even though teachers tried to encourage her to attempt them. She started dropping out of school, at an early age, and for two years this carried on. But that has changed… Now… Trained in: -------Racing at miraculous speeds ------Horse Riding --------Karate -------Kong Fu and Weapons training. (Note: I may still add stuff. ) Sara's character biography for War of the Ancient Races: Volume II is: Note: This is her History, yet has been changed to her Diary from the past. More so her thoughts on the past. Further Information will be added later. Not all Wounds Heal- The Diary of Sara So here I am. It is hard to write down the past. The past is like a wound. Only this wound never healed for me. I carry it with me, day by day and have no hope of ever being rid of it. The days pass, and the night becomes my hour. The night is my day, where the day is my place to dream. I am a Vampire Queen. I know. Ridiculous. But I swear I do not lie. What I am leaving here in this empty place where only words will keep my memory, if I am destined to fall, alive. I was not born a vampire. I did not think I’d ever end up as one. In fact I thought all the stories about vampires were utterly ludicrous, but I have come to learn, that they were quite the opposite. I was born in a small country town in York. It was near the beach. I was only young when my father urged me to pursue different things in my life. I tried everything a young girl would try out. Horse-Riding, Swimming, Ballet, and I was fairly good at them all. I reached an age, where I found other things more exciting and I took up tae kwon doe and martial arts, becoming an assistant instructor after gaining my black belt. I also did weapons training and learnt to use all types of artillery. Along with my defence, I found that I was a rather skilled runner, and joined my school team in competitions. I trained quite hard, almost to the point where I nearly died, at one stage. I took my school’s name to the highest place just for running. My family was behind me all the way. My Mother and My father. My Father and I had always been close. Closer than myself and my mother. Hard to believe, because many girls have a better relationship with their mothers. Months carried on, and I worked so hard keeping up with all my activities. I was popular at school, and where I lived. Many people knew my name and were fairly friendly. I had made a name for myself and was training for Olympic Selections. But little did I know, that something tragic would eventually take hold of my life, and bring it crashing down. My father passed away 2 weeks before my selection trials. A Car accident had claimed his life. A drunk had ran a red light. I received a call at school from my distressed mother, and without paying any heed to school policies I ran all the way to where my mother had told me the accident was. The police would not let me past, but I could see the damage and I knew, that my father had died instantly. It hit me bad, and it took me down. My Mother, it took her down to. She was so taken and upset by it, that she turned her attention to alcohol and drugs, forgetting that she still had a daughter to help pull through. I tried to keep myself away from the pain, and carried on preparing for my trials. However, every night I came home, and there were bottles everywhere. I would move to the Kitchen and see my mother starring into the thin air and drinking. She reminded me of a dead corpse, that had come back to haunt me. My mother was just as dead as my father. We never shared a word, and I never came home to her cheery moods again. 2 days before the selection, I gave up. I was so broken and still trying to get through everything as well as dealing with the dark cloud of depression over my head. I began to hang out with the wrong crowds. I did all sorts of things, I knew I shouldn’t have. Jamie, he was one of my friends, convinced me under the influence of alcohol, that it would be fun to steal someone’s car and hoon around the neighbourhood, and we did that quite a few times. We were eventually caught by the police and taken to court. We were released with a slap on the wrist, in others words on bail. My mother had started going out to nightclubs. Yes. She had found the courage to take a look at reality, but still to her I was a shadow. She didn’t need me anymore. She needed another adult. She came home with a man, and apparently they had married. I hated him from the minute he came into our street. Oh god, I hated him. He and my mother used me as a slave and abused me in such terrible ways that I will not say. But it was torture. However, one day I did pick up the courage to get away from everything. I didn’t need all this. When I tried to get away, my Stepfather threw a glass bottle at me, and it cut my arm pretty bad. The scar is still there to this day. It is part of the reminder of my past. I got away, and put myself on a train. I didn’t care where the train went, but I got on the first that came to the station. I knew I had to get away. I could not suffer it any longer. I met Victor on that train. He was dressed in dark clothes, and sat down beside me. I had tears down my face. He befriended me, in an un-ordinary way, and his eyes kept on me. When I eventually told him my story, he offered me a place to stay. First I declined it. Then I accepted it. What else could possibly go wrong in my life? Little did I know, that I had followed him right into the middle of a vampire nest. The eyes that lingered on me, wanted my flesh, I could feel it in their looks. I ran to Victor’s room and barricaded myself in there. I would not let anyone in there. I couldn’t. I thought I was going to die. Eventually Victor, had again gained my trust my *ssuring me that no harm would come to me. He knew right from the start about all my problems and I am quite sure he felt sorry for what I had suffered. I grew sick in the passing weeks, I stayed with the vampires. I nearly died. But alas, I was given another life. A vampire life. At first it was against my will, but I slowly grew accustomed to it. Still the taste of blood haunted me, and I did not kill for many months. I literally starved myself. The thought of taking another’s life, and putting through the same thing I had been put through scared me. But I knew I needed blood. I took blood eventually. Victor killed my stepfather and along with that he took my affections and strongest friendship and I took his. He taught me many things, and we grew close. He assured me that prophecies had been told to him, about mine and his future. That we were destined to be the leader of Vampires. Us two. I did not believe him. I could not. But time passed yet again, and a great war came between the Vampire legions. Victor successfully over threw the current King, and took the title for himself. Taking me as his Queen. Not much has happened since then, and I am still trying to accustom myself to this new world. The past still haunts me, and is still an ever bleeding wound, but I am sure the future holds so much more, and perhaps a better past-time to take away the sting of the past. There you have it, quite a brief history. Actually a very brief history on my part. But it is enough to secure my memory at least. Category:Characters Category:Vampires